Supernatural and the Art of Love and Smut
by DaynaDeadly1510
Summary: A collection of one shots from Supernatural. Some Wincest. Wincestiel. Destiel. Samifer. Sastiel. Crobby. Srowley. and so on. lots of smut and a lot of cute romances.
1. I love you Brother

"Sammy!" Called Dean. Sam heard his older brothers cry for help and ran towards him.

"Dean? Where are you?" Sam asked into the what seemed empty room, he walked in further into the hunters room. "Dean?" he repeated walking further. The tall Winchester was almost scared shitless as he felt a pair of strong muscular arms wrap round his waist.

"Hey Sammy, i missed you." The older brother started to undo his little brothers shirt, when Sam turns to face him looking him in the eyes.

"Dean, you know this is wrong. We cant keep doing this." Dean seemed to be hurt by his brothers words but it didn't change what he wanted to do to him.

"I know Sammy, but your so addictive, I can't get enough of you." Dean smirks as he pulls his brother down towards him by his collar, Sam gives up he couldn't say no to his brother. Especially when he was offering sex. Sam pulls in closer kissing his brother harder as he pushes him up against the wall of the hunters room. The taller Winchester picked his brother up wrapping his legs round his waist and leans in kissing and softly biting his brothers jaw line. The sound of his brothers moans turned Sam on he felt his erection getting harder as it rubbed off his brothers jeans. "Sammy, bed" Dean whispered into his brothers ear. Committing to his brothers wishes he carries him to his bed throwing him down on the bed but before he joins him he tears off his shirt makign Dean wait for him. "Such a tease Sammy." Dean smirked up and crawled over kissing down his brothers stomach, and undoing the belt of his brothers jeans. Dean teases Sam by sliding the hunters jeans down slowly along with his boxers and lightly hovering his lips over his brothers erect cock, making his brother produce pre-cum before he even touches him.

"Now whos the tease?" Sam said groaning from the lack of contact. Dean just smirked up at him and licks the pre-cum from the tip of the cock which makes his brother moan his name. "Dean, please stop teasing me"

"you begging me Sammy?"

"Yes Dean im begging. please."

"as you wish brother." Dean whispers into his brothers cock then taking his brothers long lenth into his mouth starting to suck him off, Sam lets his moans out in relief of the contact he so craved. Dean uses his togue to lick every inch of his brothers huge cock and runs his hands down his brothers chest to his balls, fondalling them just as his brother like it. Sam moans slightly louder as his brother does just what he likes. Sam loved doing this with his brother for this reason, they both loved each other so much that neither of them had to be nervous and they both knew what one another liked and disliked. Yes they both knew that what they were doing was unnatural and wrong in so many peoples eyes, but all they needed was each other and they loved that. Even Castiel the trenchcoated Angel knew about their sexual habits, he didn't say anything against it, in fact sometimes he even got invovled with the brothers as well.

After a few heavenly mintutes of Dean sucking him off Sam pushed him back down onto the bed climbing back ontop of the older brother, kicking off his jeans and boxers that were still wrapped around his ankles. Sam kissed and licked up his brothers firm six-pack pulling his shirt up and over his head getting back to Deans lucious pukered lips, kissing them again, Deans lips were soft and wet from sucking Sams cock, his mouth tastes salty from the pre-cum, Sam loved that taste, the taste of his own cum from coming from his brothers mouth as he kissed him, it made Sam hot and not want to stop kissing him. Sam while kissing his brother straddled him undoing his jeans and quickly getting them off. Once Dean's jeans were ripped from him Sam made his way down to his erection licking up his leanth making Dean crave more thrusting his hips up towards him. Sam licked the tip and put the whole of the length into his mouth softly choking himself with it, Dean moaned very loud when his brother did that, he loved the sensation of the younger Winchester having his cock in his mouth even more the whole thing. Sam could hold a lot in his mouth, he was very good at oral sex, he knew all the right spots to hit for Dean.

"C'mon Sammy. You know I wont last long if you keep doing that" Dean said breathlessly trying to keep himself under control.

Sam smirked and went back to Deans lips kissing him softly. "Top or Bottom?"

Dean looked him in the eyes. "I'll let you take the lead this time round Sammy." Sam kisses his brother once more before turning him over onto his front and making Dean bend over for him and starts licking his brothers ass out to make it wet and start to open for him. Deans moans grew louder as Sam started fucking his hole with his tougne. "Fuck Sammy" Dean moaned. Sam then leaned accross grabbing the lube and squirting a bit in his hands and slowly started to slide one finger into his hole, making Dean gasp and grip the covers on the bed. Sam felt his brother opening up a bit more then started to push another finger in streaching him out. Dean moaned for his brother to fuck him, as he was jacking himself off. Sam then got onto his knees and slid a condom on and lubed up before starting to slowly push into his brothers hole moaning as he does that. Dean gasped again gripping the sheets more and pushes himself down more onto Sams cock.

Sam starts up a rhythm thrusting into his brother starting off slow and soft then starts to pick up some pace and speed as his brother likes it. Dean moans loud as his little brother his the spot with every thrust, Sam reached round gripping a hold of his brothers cock jacking him off as he thrusts into him. Dean was surely getting over the edge, feeling his climax building up inside him. Sam was reaching climax himself as his speed was getting fast. "Sammy faster..." Sticking to his brothers wishes he picked up the speed of his thrusts and Dean started to jerk himself off moaning louder as he was nearing the edge. "Fuck Sammy I'm close.." Dean managed to spit out through his heavy breathing.

"Come for me Dean" Sam said as he picked up speed again hitting the hunters g-spot everytime. Seconds later Dean came hard all over the sheets shouting the younger mans name. Sam smiled, he loved seeing his brother breathless like that. He pulled out of his brother allowing Dean to fall to the side, Sam pulled off the condom and Dean started jerking Sam off once again until seconds later Sam came all over Deans chest softly sighing the other hunters name as he finished off and colapsed down beside the other man. "Okay maybe that was just as fun as ever." Sam whispered to Dean rolling over cuddling into his brothers strong arms resting his head on his chest.

"Told you Sammy" Dean said as he raised his arm curling it round Sam's shoulders, kissing his brothers head lightly. "I love you Baby Brother."

"I love you too Dean" Sam looked at him and kisses him softly. Dean kisses his brother back and they put on music listening to the music and singing along with some of the songs and talking the rest of the night. Enjoying the company and how close they are, they loved each other and no one could tell them different.


	2. Happy Families

The door unlocked and a tall man came in, in his suit and breifcase he was tall with long hair about down towards his shoulders with a very muscular build and grey/green eyes. This was a man called Sam Winchester-Novak. He came home and sat his breifcase down. "I'm Home!" He shouted into the seemed to be empty home. All of a sudden a huge big golden reteiver came running towards him jumping up on his waist. "Hey Boy. Missed me?" He dog barked happily wagging his tail as he got petted and received a lot of attention from his best friend.

"Daddy!" There comes a very loving cry from a little girl. A little girl with long brown hair and bright blue eyes comes running up to him. Sam picks her up swinging her round.

"Theres daddy's favourite girl." He smiles and kisses her cheek. She giggles and hugs him tightly.

"Papa is making lasagne for dinner!" She spoke up with excitment.

"oh is he now? I better go make sure he doesn't burn it shouldnt I?" He chuckled standing her back down on the floor and he removes his jacket hanging it up and walks to the kitchen being followed by the little girl and a very exctied dog. "Hey Baby." Sam said as he wrapped his arms round antoher mans waist fromt he back.

"Hey Sammy." The other man turned round wrapping his arms round Sam's neck, he looked up at the taller man with his bright blue eyes smiling. "I missed you today."

"I missed you too Luci." Sam replied smiling. This was Sam's husband Lucifer Novak. He and Lucifer have been married for 3 years now but been together a good 11 years. They fell deeply in love in high school and have been together ever since. They even adopted a young little baby who is now 4 years old. Her name was Melissa. They also had dog, by the name of Bones. Sam was always a dog person, he wanted a dog back in college and has had Bones ever since then. Bones and Sam are inseperable, glued to the hip, Lucifer got very jealous of the dog back in college since Bones got way more attention from Sam than he did.

Sam leaned in kissing the smaller man on the lips. "eewww" came the same small voice from earlier. Sam and Lucifer broke the kiss and chuckled.

"I should go shower, I'll be back down in time for dinner." Sam smiled kissing the other mans lips then going up to shower and get ready for dinner. Lucifer watches the other man leave the room before turning round facing the oven yet again.

About half an hour later the beeper for the oven goes off announcing dinner is ready. "Sam! Hurry up thats dinner!" Lucifer shouted up after Sam then goes to the oven turning the oven off and the alarm off and getting the huge lasagne and garlic bread out of the oven. This was Lucifers favourite and his speciallity, he loved lasagne he loved cooking it even more. Just the smell of it took him back to his childhood when his mom would make him lasagne and a million other different meals due to his huge family there was him three sisters Anna, Hannah and Hael then about seven brothers, The eldest, Micheal, then him, then in order there was Gabriel, Raphael, Zachariah, Castiel, Balthazar and then last but not least little Samandriel or as he liked to be called Alfie, according to him Alfie was easier to say than Samandriel.

Lucifer plated up the lasagne and sat them on the table along with the bowl in the middle for the garlic bread. Sam came down seconds later, just enough time to give Bones his dinner as well. "Sit." he commanded the dog, Bones sat looking happily up at Sam. "Stay." Bones waited patently for his next command. Sam placed down his bowl of food then looked back at Bones. "Okay boy on you go. Eat." He smiles and patted Bones' head as he ran over eating his dinner. Sam sat at the table next to Melissa who was already waiting to eat. Lucifer sat at the head of the table and motioned for everyone to dig in. Everyone started grabbing some garlic bread and eating their lasagne.

"How was work today hun?" Lucifer broke the silence to start a conversation.

"It was good. really busy, got another case closed. Which I won of course." Sam smiles taking a sip of wine. Sam was a lawyer and a very good one at that. He won ninty-eight percent of cases put in front of him.

"Glad to hear it, any more cases lined up?"

"So far no I hope it stays like that for the week"

"Me too, I want to spend time with you this week without you looking over case flies." Sam holds Lucifers hand for comfort.

"I love you, we will do something as a family this week okay?"

Lucifer nodded in agreement and smiles. "Thank you baby"

"Daddy, I made you a drawing today. Papa told me to draw what makes me happy. So I drawed you, Papa, me and Bones" she smiled happily passing the family portait drawing over to him. Sam looked at it and smiled.

"Thats amazing sweetheart. I love it." She may only be able to draw stick people at the moment but that didnt stop her being a great artist. Taking after her Papa. "You're going to be a great artist like Papa aren't you?"

"Yes I am! No, I'm going to be better than Papa!" She laughed before taking another bite of the lasagne.

After dinner Sam cleaned up the dishes while Lucifer and Melissa took bones for a walk. This was everyday routine for them. Lucifer would cook and Sam would clean up after them all while Melissa and Lucifer took out the dog, for his evening walk. It didn't take long for everyone to finsh what they were doing. Only about twenty minutes for everything to be done. A short while after Melissa went for her bath she came running down with a DVD "Daddy ! Papa ! Can we watching Frozen sing along tonight?!" This was Melissa's favourite disney movie, she loved Anna and Olaf, but again who doesn't?

"Of course we can honey." Lucifer said as he got up taking the DVD from her and placing it in the DVD player. "Have you brushed your teeth?"

"Yup" She smiled wide.

"Come here, let me see." Sam said sitting forward. She ran over opening her mouth to show her clean white teeth. "Good girl. so who did you bring down with you?"

"Mr Cuddles" She held the stuffed Moose to her and cuddled it. "He reminds me of you daddy" All Sam could do was chuckle. This was an everyday thing. His brother, his husband and even his daughter all thought he reselmbled a Moose. Probably due to his height. Sam was a huge tall man. Just as tall as these animals, Moose.

Lucifer pressed play on the DVD and grabbed the remote and sat cuddling into Sam. Melissa got jealous and squeezed herself between her two dads. During the movie they all sang the songs and Melissa spoke all the lines of Olaf, yes thats correct she loves Olaf, and yes she has defenitly seen this movie over one hundred times as you could imagine.

Halfway during the movie Melissa felt her eyes getting heavy as she curled into Sam's chest, the warmth and comfort she felt from Sam put her straight to sleep. "Psst, Luci." Sam whispered and motioned at Melissa. They couldnt get enough of seeing their little princess sleeping so they waited till the end of the movie before turning it off. Because Sam was the strongest of the two and Melissa fell asleep on him he lifted her into his arms and carried her to her bed and both Sam and Lucifer tucked their little cutie-pie in for the night, Sam kissed her forehead "Sweet dreams Princess." Then leaned over turning on her pink princess nightlight then getting up and calling on Bones.

Lucifer then leaned in and kissed her forehead as well "Fight off those nightmares my little warrior" Lucifer whispered to her ans got up off the bed and walking towards Sam in the doorway. Both of the men were nearly knocked off their feet as Bones came running through and jumped up onto Melissa's bed where he curled into her, watching over her as she slept.

"We done well didn't we?" Lucifer said as he leaned into Sams embrace.

"Yeah we did that. I love you Luci." Sam leaned in kissing his beloved on the lips holding him close.

"I love you too Sammy."


	3. Fearless

There was a knock at the door. "Sam, open up." Sam Winchester a tall man with long brown hair and grey-green eyed answers the door. "Hey Sammy."

Sam sighed as he saw the other man with short blonde hair at the other side of the door,piercing blue eyes staring at him. "Lucifer? What do you want now?" Lucifer Novak the schools bad boy, leather jacket and all.

"Didn't we have an appointment. Samuel?"

"No we didn't. The exam is over you passed congratulations. Tutoring is finished."

"Well instead of making this a wasted trip to here. How about an extra Tutoring session?"

Sam didn't know what to say at this moment. Was Lucifer Novak really asking him for extra Tutoring sessions? No, he couldn't believe it, Lucifer has never been this interested in school work before so why now? What's changed?

"What? Are you serious? Since when are you interested in actually doing school work?"

Lucifer rolled his eyes why couldn't he just get invited in? "Come on Sammy. We don't even need to study maybe just hang out for a while?" What?! Did those words actually leave lucifer's lips? No it can't be he's just hearing things. Surely.

"What?" That was the only words Sam could muster up. Lucifer is at his door and actually wanted to hang out. This felt like some kind of dream it couldn't be happening.

"You heard he Sammy."

"Hang out? With me? What drug have you taken now?"

"Nothing I swear. It's just you seem nice and I'm here so why not?" Sam didn't know what to do or say at this point the only thing he could manage was this.

"Yeah okay, come in then" Sam opened the door wider and stepped out the way making room for Lucifer to walk in. As Lucifer walked by all Sam could smell was coffee and leather, the perfect combination coming from the more than perfect body that was Lucifer Novak. Lucifer walked through looking about the house looking through the photos on the wall of Sam and his Family.

"So Samuel..-" He was cut f mid sentence.

"Sam. I hate that god awful name. I was named after my grandfather, he was kind of a major dick." Sam tried to explain to Lucifer.

"Ah okay then. Sam. Is anyone here or is this house always this quiet?"

Sam closed the door following Lucifer through the house to the living room. "No one is in, Dean is out with Cas and my mom and dad have a meeting or something to deal with I'm not too sure." Sam couldn't deny it, he loved where this conversation was going. Empty house. Just the two of them. He really liked the thought of that.

"Cool." Lucifer smirked to himself hiding it from Sam. "They due home any time soon?"

"Nope" Sam was quick to answer. He told himself off for that. He really didn't want to look too eager. Lucifer nodded and turned to look at him.

"Sam, can we talk about something serious?" Damn it. That wasn't what he hoping to hear come from those lucious kissable red lips. In fact he didn't want anything to come from them all he wanted was his lips on his.

"Sure, whats going on?" Sam had to answer. He really did want to know what was going on. Sam montioned to him to take a seat on the couch, Lucifer did so and Sam sat next to him, not too close but close enough that their knees were touching ever so slightly.

"Look Sam, I have been thinking about this for weeks now. I can't get you out of my head. I never want to leave your side, I" Sam opens his mouth to speak but Lucifer holds his hand up over his mouth. "Sam please i need to say this or I never will. When our tutoring sessions are over and you leave, all I want to do is stop you. I love spending time with you, I can never wait to see you again. Sam I think I have feelings for you." Lucifer looked up at Sam removing his hand from his mouth, Sam listened to every word he said and thought long and hard about his repose. As he thought about it all he could think of was how bad the comments could get from the people in the school that they could recieve. Sam gave him an I'm sorry look and took a deep breath.

"Look Lucifer. I would love to tell you the exact same thing, but think about it. Everyone in school, you, your popular loved by everyone me I'm the schools nerd, people pretend to be nice to me when they want full marks on their homework. I get bullied and picked on everyday, if we were to start anything, youll be sacraficing your reputation. I'm sure you don't want that."

"I don't care about my reputation Sam. Do you feel the same as me? Yes or No? I need to know if I need to get over this or not."

Sam sighs he didnt want Lucifer to give up on him. "I do feel the same but.. Do you really think it could work between us?"

Lucifer could tell that Sam was worried about what the people at school would say about them, he leaned over and held Sam's hand in his to calm him down. "I do think it could work Sam. You dont have to worry about anything, I'll look after you, no one will lay a hand on you, i promise you that."

"Lucifer, I dont want you to be my protector, if we were to try us, then I need you to know I can take of myself I dont want you baby-ing me and fighting my battles for me okay?"

Lucifer gave a small smile. "Deal." Sam smiled back at him and looked at him and enwines their fingers together. Lucifer pulled Sam closer to him, leaning in, Sam done the same they slowly got closer and eventually closing the gap between their lips and kissing each other. Sam loved the way Lucifers lips fit sweetly on his own, soft and plump, Sam had been thinking of this kiss for a while he smiled more into the kiss as the kiss became deeper, Sam threw his arms around Lucifers neck pulling him in closer to him. Lucifer let out a small chuckle with his lips still attached to Sam's as he placed his hands on Sam's waist. They sat on the couch kissing for about fifteen minutes not wanting this moment to end. Finally coming up for air Lucifer relaxed his forehead on Sam's looking him in the eyes and smiling wide. He couldn't take his eyes off the other man in front of him, it was almost like a dream. "I've been wanting to do that since our first tutoring session." Sam smiled wide at those words.

"Try the first day I met you." Sam placed a small kiss on the other mans nose, making lucifer chuckle slightly. "Tomorrow will be an interesting first day."

"It will that." Lucifer smiled at Sam. "I can't wait."

To be Continued...? Later...?


	4. Heavenly Love

Heavenly Love

This place was huge, full of knowledge, full of... pie... Yes you are correct Dean is now for the first time in a long time, very drunk, no not on pie. But he was soon going to be full of pie. Dean had now drank two six-packs of beer to himself and almost a full bottle of Johnnie Walker Scotch Whiskey. Yes he had just finished a hunt and Sam was away visiting an old friend Sheriff Jody Mills and the two teenage girls she had now been taking care of for about a year and a half now, Alex Jones former Vampire and Claire Novak annoying spoilt brat of a girl that was the daughter of one Jimmy Novak, vessel of one very handsome trench-coated angel of the lord, Castiel. Dean downed the last mouthful of the bottle and threw it into the bin, even with his vision being blurred he still managed to get in into the bin. Dean then staggered into the kitchen to see if there was anymore beer or scotch, then he heard someone walk into the bunker, so Dean, the hunter that he is grabbed his gun from his belt and held it in front of him walking with caution to where the stairs lead to the door, he saw nothing. He heard nothing so put his gun away and thoughts to bay he turned to go back to the kitchen when, bang. He walked into someone, someone relatively smaller than him, moussey brown hair and .. a trench-coat. Yes it was Castiel.

"Dean. What are you doing?"

"Cas. Hi. Beer?" Dean slurred his words as Castiel struggled to keep himself balanced while holding the Winchester upright.

"Dean. You are drunk, you should go to bed." Cas said to him while trying to walk him to his room.

"What? No, the party is just getting started, you're here, grab a beer!" Dean said trying to pull away from the angels clutch.

"No Dean, you are drunk." Castiel had had enough of it already he grabbed Dean and carried him in his arms bridal style towards his room.

"You know what Cas? You're awesome. You're so good to me." Dean smiled drunkingly at Cas before giggling slightly.

They arrived at the bedroom and Castiel placed him on his bed and started removing his shoes and socks. "Come on Cas, join me, on my bed." Dean chuckles as he pulls the angel down on the bed beside him.

"Dean. you need to sleep." Before Cas could really say or do anything else, he found the older Winchester's soft, plump lips on his. Cas was taken by surprise but as much as Cas didn't want to admit it, he liked the feeling, he found himself kissing Dean back and placing his hand on Dean's soft yet fuzzy five o'clock shadow. When the kiss broke apart Dean felt slightly more sober but a lot more hornier than he was originally. Cas just stared back at him not too sure what to say. Dean knelt up cupping Cas' face in his hands leaning in to kiss him again, but Cas pulls away at the last second. "Dean, we can't you're drunk you might regret it."

"No I won't Cas. I want this just as much as you do." Dean reassured him as he stood up from the bed and slowly sliding the trench-coat off of Cas' shoulders. "Don't think Cas. What do you want?" Next thing they know, both are kissing again their lips and tongues crashing together with great passion. Dean held Cas close pulling at his tie and unbuttoning his shirt pulling him forward towards his bed. They step back so much that the bed hits off Dean's knees at the back and he falls back pulling the angel down on him as well, they both chuckle as they hit the be but quickly resort back to kissing and undressing each other. Dean and Cas continue kissing not wanting to come up for air or let one another go.

Dean rolled the angel over onto his back so he is then on top and eventually breaks the kiss to kiss down Cas' jawline towards his chest and further down. Cas could hardly contain himself he craved, he needed Dean's touch. Cas threw his head backwards as Dean got to the rim of his trousers and started licking and kissing at the rim as he undoes the button and pull's the zip down for him to be able to tear off the trousers and boxers along with them. This excited Cas even more, he now needed Dean to touch and kiss his cock or he would explode. Dean finally done what his angel wanted he started palming his cock and rubbing it softly Cas moaned loudly at Dean's touch wanting more, needing more. "Dean!" the angel yelled in delight.

"What do you want me to do Cas?" Cas couldn't say much, he just wanted to feel the Winchesters touch. "Do you want me to put your cock in my mouth Cas?" Cas just nodded in agreement. Dean done what the angel wanted and moved his lips from Cas' and kissed down his chest getting closer and closer top where Cas wanted him. Cas let out a gasp of relief followed by a moan of pleasure as Dean took the angels surprisingly huge length into his mouth licking the tip teasing Cas, making him want more. There was already pre-cum on the tip, sweet and sour, Dean loved the taste, he craved more, he took more of the angel into his mouth getting it as deep in his throat as he could manage. The tip of the cock hit the back of Dean's throat and Cas loved it, he threw his head back in pleasure never wanting the moment to end, but sure enough as he thought that Dean took the cock from his mouth and the angel groaned for the lack of attention to his now very hard cock. The Winchester got back up to the angels lips and kissed them letting Cas taste his own pre-cum. Dean carried on the kiss for about ten minutes before pulling away and turning the angel round on his front and removing his own boxers, he lay upon the angels back allowing his own cock to rub between the angels ass cheeks, the Winchester let out a few soft moans into the angels neck as he kissed and softly bits the skin of the neck. "Are you wanting this Cas?" Dean wanted to make sure that the angel is sure about his actions before the deed was done. The angel nodded in agreement with no hesitation. Dean nodded and went down licking at the ass-hole of the angel fucking him with his tongue Cas couldn't hold back the intensity any longer he let himself go and moaned as loud as he could as Dean fucked him with his warm, wet rough tongue.

"Dean!" the angel screamed his name in pleasure. "Dean, please, just fuck me already." The angel begged. Dean done as his angel wished and grabbed the condoms and lube from the night stand. He placed the condom over his hard cock and put a small amount of the lube over his cock massaging it into the condom then put a little more onto Cas' ass-hole to make it an easy entrance. Dean slowly then started to push his cock into the small tight hole of the angel, Cas groaned as he started to push into him he had never done this before but he liked it, even better with it being with the one man he had fallen in love with, since the very beginning of meeting Dean he knew there was something different with him, he didn't ever want to leave his side he needed to make sure he was safe, he done everything he could to make sure this one man was safe and alive. It wasn't until Sam the younger brother of Dean had mentioned what love was when he talked about Jessica before, he realised that's exactly what it was like with Dean. He loved Dean, and now this is finally happening, he is actually having sex with Dean Winchester, the righteous man that he had saved from the pit of hell.

Dean was fully inside the angel and started up a rhythm of thrusts into him. Both men moaned in sync with each other, both bodies moving in the same wave. Some may have said that it was meant to be. A profound bond, as Cas likes to put it. And it was, it was meant to be, this relationship was written in the stars, God wanted this to happen, both men loved each other deeply but neither have admitted it, not till now at least.

Dean continues to thrust into the angel as fast and as hard as he wanted, while kissing the angels shoulders and back of his neck to keep him calm and aroused, he even nibbled on the angels earlobes, Dean not long found out that was a weak spot for the angel, Cas moaned louder than ever as soon as Dean touched his earlobe with his teeth. "Dean I.. I think..." Just at that Cas came all over the sheets of deans bed calling out the Winchesters name. Dean pulled out of Cas feeling himself reaching climax, he pulled the condom off and turned Cas back over onto his back and jacked himself off coming over Cas' bare chest moaning as he done so. Dean collapsed beside the angel hitting his head on the pillow out of breath and sweaty.

"That.. was... amazing" Cas finally broke the silence and rolled over cuddling into the side of the older Winchester. "Dean?"

Dean put his arm round Cas' shoulders holding the angel close and looking at him. "Yeah Cas?"

"I love you." Cas finally admitted it hoping that the other man felt the same as him.

Dean smiled wide, he had never felt this in a while, the man he fell for said the three words he was hoping to hear. "I love you too Cas."


End file.
